daysofnearfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter C. Dornez
Appearance He is the butler of the lavely family he has a cross with him always and a glove with microfiliament wires inside it. He wear a black vest and a necktei with the symbol of the cross in front of it. Personality He is loyal to his master and know how to observe correct timing and speed. He likes to follow orders than to wait and he always finish his mission right in time. Background Walter has lived with the Lavely family for perhaps his entire life. Walter was educated at Balliol College, Oxford (where Arthur Lavely and Sir Hugh Irons were educated) after World War II, and studied philosophy and politics. Walter was storming Millennium's base during World War II in Warsaw, Poland,and putting an end to their first attempt at creating an army of artificial vampires. Chronology 'World War 2' It is September 1944 and World War II is raging in Europe. To get an advantage on the field, Nazis are experimenting with artificial soldiers technologies, they are still far away from achieving their initial goal, but even the intermediate stages of such researches are possesing a great threat to The anti-German coalition. In an attempt to stop the Nazi project and to protect England and The Allies current head of the Lavely House – Agustine Lavely – is sending his best agents – Walter C. Dornez – into German-occupied Poland where monstrous experiments are being conducted. 'Battle in Korea' Ability Despite being a human, Walter possesses exceptional combat skill on par with or exceeding many supernatural beings. During the initial Millennium assault on Lavely organization, he dispatched a large force of ghouls with almost inoculate ease and confidently engaged an artificial vampire. He also appears to be very physically durable, as can be seen when he engages the Captain in The Dawn. Specifically, he was able to withstand multiple punches from the Captain, even though such blows are shown to have a fairly detrimental effect on even fully vampiric Kyle Lavely. As such, it is possibly that Walter had some artificial physical enhancement as a human; a single punch from the Captain would kill any normal human easily. It is possible that the Captain was more powerful during the London incident due to having aged, but as human Walter's wires had the same effect on him in 1944 as in 2011, this appears unlikely. His speed and agility are of particular note, and even in his young age he was able to dodge bullets from assault rifles. In his youth, Walter displayed great acrobatic skill and even as a teenager he still can perform exceptional feats of balance and coordination. His strength is also considerable, when the transformed Walter first appears in the novel, his micro-filaments wrap around several buildings and slice them in half, with no evidence of any physical strain on Walter's part though this can be partly attributed to his new Vampire form which would likely boost all his physical abilites. He also weilds the "Cross of Abraham" th 2nd weapon of gods fury that eliminates evil on its way. Quotes *Traitors are meant to be killed with no mercy *A young age didn't mean I'm weak *I can overcome vampires and demons Category:Male Category:Seven Weapons of Gods Fury Category:Characters Category:Nightfall